


Bring Delirium

by action-cat (clytemnestras)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/action-cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His boys are going to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have an excuse for this
> 
> title from a rimbaud poem (the seekers of lice) because a) i can and b) i think i'm funny

He looks at himself in the mirror for a long time, at the way the silk cuts in sharp diagonals up his hips, the way the lace softens and highlights the curve of his ass. There’s this short patch of skin between the top of the thigh highs and the bottom edge of the panties and his fingernails bite into it, hands sweating. Brendon - he knows what he looks like, knows how badly they want to see him like this, how _he_ wants them to. This is his night. It’s all about him and taking what he wants, what he’s only just learned to ask for.

His boys are going to take care of him.

Brendon's cheeks are burning before he steps out of the bathroom. He can't make himself look up as the door shuts behind him, eyes following the pattern on the hotel carpet instead. Jon gasps from somewhere and Brendon's cock jumps where it's tucked inside the panties, straining against the silk. His teeth sink deep into his bottom lip as he steps forward, stumbling toward the bed.

He feels a hand wrap around his wrist, broad and calloused and then Spencer is tugging him forward and into his lap.

"Hey pretty", he smiles nosing against Brendon's throat until he tips his head up, flushed bright red. He presses a kiss there, along the bottom of his jaw, shifting them until they’re both comfortable. He settles so his thighs are either side of Spencer's. Ryan reaches around them both to brush his long fingers up Brendon's legs where the silky thigh highs give way to soft skin and up further still, sliding against the lacy edge of the panties to settle on his hips.

He feels - _exposed, embarrassed, turned on_ \- fucking _gorgeous_ with the way all three of them are looking at him, openly hungry and wanting. He rocks down against Spencer. God, he wants them too. Spencer grins up at him and then surges forward to take Brendon's mouth, sucking his abused bottom lip and dabbing at it with his tongue until Brendon moans and he slides inside, licking at the roof of Brendon’s mouth and swallowing the needy little sounds he makes.

There are slick sounds everywhere and it takes him a moment to realise Jon and Ryan are kissing too, right beside his head, hands twinned together on Brendon's hips and trapping him between them. He's totally overwhelmed. Spencer's mouth is leaving little bruises all down his throat, sucking the skin between his teeth and biting down then soothing the hurt with his tongue and Brendon can't help but arch up, groaning. The silk of the panties is slick and he can hardly get any friction, even when he grinds down as hard as he can on Spencer's lap.

Jon huffs a laugh against his throat. "You're so desperate, aren't you Bren? You're so hot for us."

Brendon nods desperately into Spencer's shoulder.

Ryan drags his teeth over one of Spencer's lovebites and Brendon whimpers.

"You're so pretty when you're worked up like this, B, so pretty and desperate for us, such a good boy." Ryan rubs at Brendon's shoulder gently and Spencer brushes the hair from his eyes where it's stuck with sweat.

He wants so much. He has them on all sides and he still wants. Jon leans up behind him, must be standing now because his chest is pressed up all along Brendon's back and his thick fingers are dipping down into his panties and trailing down his ass. He tilts his hips back against them and Jon laughs again, low and breathy.

"You want this, Bren? You want me to pull back your pretty little pink panties and get you all stretched for us?"

He nods hard and fast, can't bear to make words work and Spencer kisses him again. Soft, fast little kisses that pull the breaths right out of him as Jon pulls the elastic down and presses two slick fingers to his entrance. Ryan must be biting on that soft point between Spencer's neck and shoulder because he makes a sound against Brendon's lips and bucks up, jarring Jon where he's rubbing his fingers around Brendon's rim making the tips slip inside.

Brendon cries out, loudly and Jon keeps pressing them forward. His fingers slide in easily and he pumps them inside, curving and spreading them apart in slow movements.

" _Oh, Bren_." Jon sounds breathless, reverent, almost. "You're still so open, just a little slick from last night. Fuck look at you, feels like I could just line up and fill you up now."

Brendon keens and rocks back against Jon's fingers, wanting them deeper. He bites down hard on Spencer's collarbone as Jon eases in a third finger, slides it in right down to the knuckle and curves all three up so he's pressing hard onto Brendon's prostate.

Ryan leans over Spencer's shoulder to kiss Brendon, fast and sweet. "What do you want, Bren?"

He wants so much; wants them all to fuck him, wants to swallow around Jon's cock whilst Spencer takes him from behind, wants Ryan to spread him open and lie down on top of him, staying deep inside and grinding until they both come.

"I want everything.” His voice hiccups, “I want. I - I want -"

"Shh", Spencer whispers, brushing his cheeks. "It's okay baby. We'll take care of you, don't worry."

He makes an ugly sound of relief and Jon pulls out his fingers, reaching around to brush stickily down Brendon's chest.

He presses his nose behind Brendon's ear, "You're gonna ride Spencer now, okay? He's gonna go first and he'll make you feel really good. You want that, hmm?"

He lets Jon pull him onto the bed just so Ryan can pull down Spencer's boxers and roll on a condom then Jon is lifting him back up, tugging off the panties and seating him back on Spencer's lap. He slides down Spencer's cock in one long, slow drop, making needy sounds against Spencer's throat as he's speared open. _Fuck._

__

"Fuck", Ryan breathes, kissing Brendon's shoulder. "You're taking him so good Bren."

It feels so good. His ass is settled on Spencer's thighs and he's so full.

"So gorgeous, Brendon, look at you."

He's not sure who's talking anymore. His brain is all muffled with full and Spencer and remembering to rise up and down as he fucks himself on Spencer's cock.

Spencer tilts his head back to kiss him again, to murmur weakly against his mouth as they rock together. Someone - Brendon's too far gone to tell who - tugs Spencer down so his back is flat on the bed and his hips buck up and oh. The angle changes, his cock presses hard into Brendon's prostate and he grinds down, thighs shaking. He thinks they’re starting to ache but he can’t make sense of it.

Ryan presses his forehead to Brendon's neck and strokes soothingly at Brendon's thighs, callouses catching on the thin silk of the socks. He digs his fingers into the crease of Brendon's thighs and then Brendon's coming, spilling white all over Spencer's belly and slumping forward, shivering through the aftershocks.

Spencer murmurs softly against his hair, stroking his back as he recovers. He relaxes, kissing at the soft skin under his mouth, feeling how hard Spencer still is inside him.

"You good baby?"

He nods and clings on tight as Spencer rolls them over. Brendon hitches his thighs around Spencer's waist. It's a lot, after he's just come, but Spencer is a steady weight on top of him and the part of his brain yelling waitwaitwait is overpowered by the part that wants this, wants to be taken and looked after and not be in control. He cries out when Spencer starts to thrust again, clinging hard to his shoulders.

"So good, baby, you're doing so well."

He flushes every time Spencer calls him baby, feels his breaths get stuck in his chest. Spencer smiles down brightly at him and Brendon squeezes down hard as he can, wants to feel Spencer let go. Spencer's hips stutter and Brendon knows how close he must be, reaches up to rub at Spencer's nipples, twisting them between his fingers.

Spencer speeds up his thrusts with a groan and Brendon smiles.

Ryan leans forward and slides a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Brendon's cock. "You think you can get hard again, Bren? Can you get hard for me and Jon?"

He's half hard already and it hurts, his brain yelling toomuchtoosoontoomuch, but Ryan strokes him slow and sure and Brendon feels his cock start fill up again.

Spencer's thrusts are erratic now, desperate. Brendon tugs on his nipple just as Jon drags a hand through his hair, pulling just a little and Spencer's gone. His hips twitch and press in as he lets go, palming Brendon’s ass as he comes.

He pulls out slowly, kissing away Brendon's whimper and peeling off the condom, throwing it towards the bin and curling up beside him on the bed. "That hair thing was a cheap trick, fucker,” he mutters into a pillow.

Brendon shakes his head, too far under to make sense of anything but Ryan's hand stroking his cock back to life and the dip of the bed where Jon slides between his legs.

Spencer kisses his cheek. "You did really good baby."

Ryan pets his chest. "You ready for more yet, Bren? Do you want Jon to fuck you now?"

He nods. He feels open and cold and Jon's warm hands holding his legs open feel almost like relief. Jon presses in slow, holding onto Brendon's hips and digging his thumbs in the gaps and Brendon whines. Ryan keeps stroking his cock and Spencer peppers his face with soft kisses.

Once Jon is all the way inside he doesn't pull out very far. He keeps his thrusts short and deep, dragging inside and Brendon knows his body is clenching down, twitching and swollen where he's stretched around Jon, but he can't help it. He wheedles something desperate as Spencer gets distracted by the long column of his throat and Ryan's strokes slow.

"Is it too much?"

He shakes his head but groans again when Jon grinds in deeper than before. "I can't - again. I can't go again."

Ryan smiles at him. "That's okay Bren, there's four of us, you don't have to do all the work." As if to prove his point Spencer leans up and kisses Ryan hard, fisting his dick where it's hard and curving against the sharp lines of Ryan's belly.

Brendon whines again. "But I wanted - I, oh, _oh_."

Jon grins and presses his mouth against whatever bit of skin he can reach.

"It's okay, Bren, next time. You're doing so good for us." Ryan's voice is breathy and strained as Spencer wraps himself around him, biting all over Ryan's skin as he jerks him off. Jon's hand replaces Ryan's on Brendon's cock and he thrusts in time with his fist.

"Hey, pretty boy, you feeling good?" Jon's free hand drags down Brendon's chest, nails digging in where Brendon's muscles quiver. He doesn't think he could possibly feel better.

Jon's fingers squeeze around his cock and Brendon groans. He's close again and it still feels like too much but Jon is thick inside of him, holding him down and thrusting in deep. The flex of his hips is faster, more stuttered. He scrapes his chin all down Brendon’s chest, his beard leaving red lines above the pink flush on his skin.

It only takes a couple of thrusts before Jon comes, grinding through it. He tightens his hold on Brendon's cock. His strokes quicken, tight and unrelenting. Jon flicks his thumb over the head, pressing a callous into the slit and slides his hand once, twice, and then Brendon is coming hard and unexpected. His orgasm overwhelms him, runs over his whole body until he’s shaking. His cock twitches desperately in Jon's hand, sensitive and soft and he bites down hard on his lip when Jon pulls out, tying off the condom and throwing it away.

Above them Ryan makes a strained noise as Spencer mutters nonsense into his shoulder between bites and - oh God. Ryan's whole throat is spattered with purple bruises, angry and dark against the whiteness of his skin. His eyes are glassy and his mouth keeps opening and closing as tiny gasping sounds fall out.

Brendon can't take his eyes off of him - the strained lines of his muscles, the beads of sweat dripping down his neck, the way the wet head of his cock pokes through Spencer's fist on every upstroke. Jon settles beside Brendon and kisses his shoulder.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

He wants to say words but he can't. Jon strokes along Brendon's spine and down his ass, soothing, and he's just - entranced by the slick sounds Ryan and Spencer are making. He wanted them all and Ryan's cock is red under Spencer's hand and Brendon doesn't realise he's moved forward until his tongue touches the head of Ryan's dick.

Ryan cries out, sobs into Spencer's mouth so Brendon licks over the slit, wants to hear that sound again. Spencer changes pace slightly so Brendon can suck the head into his mouth and it only feels like moments before Ryan is pulling him back by the hair and with one fleeting swirl of Brendon's tongue Ryan comes all over Spencer's hand and Brendon's cheek.

Spencer eases Ryan down so he’s curled up with Brendon in the centre of the bed and tugging Jon into the bathroom with him to grab some washcloths. Ryan drags his fingers through the mess on Brendons cheek and over Brendon’s mouth leaning up to kiss it away. They kiss slowly, Brendon petting Ryan’s hair whilst Jon and Spencer clean them both up and slide in beside them. Spencer spoons up behind Brendon and trails his fingers up and down his stomach.

“Was it good, baby? Was it like you wanted?”

He has to pull away from Ryan, twisting back to kiss Spencer. “It was amazing.”

Jon laughs and reaches across Ryan to pat at Brendon’s belly. “Yeah, well, next time is Spencer’s night and I think we should all be worried.”

Ryan bites down on Jon’s jaw. “Last time I checked you were the one with a folder full of watersports porn, dude. I’m fucking terrified.”

“Pete sent me those, dickwad.” He kisses Ryan hot and fast.

“And you saved them, asshole.”

Brendon kicks Ryan in the shins. “Shut up dicksmacks you’re ruining my afterglow.”

Spencer groans and tightens his grip on Brendon’s waist. “Why do I always think I can fall asleep when you fuckers do this?”

Brendon pets Spencer’s thigh consolingly and Ryan kisses his hand. “I think, personally, that Jon should turn off the light so we can all get some sleep and Zack doesn’t find grumpy morning-Spencer surrounded by our dismembered bodyparts.”

Jon waits until Spencer mumbles “I agree” into Brendon’s shoulder to get up.

“I hate all of you guys, just so you know.”

“We love you too, Jon.”


End file.
